thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolan North Narrations
Brave (2012) (Read-Along) *''"It's not so easy being a princess. Or at least not for Merida, who would rather practice archery than learning to curtsy. To find out how this princess's one wish could change her kingdom forever, read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"Long ago, there was a kingdom called DunBroch. It was a fierce, proud land. The kingdom was ruled by King Fergus, who was strong and brave and Queen Elinor, who was wise and fair. King Fergus had lost his leg in a fight with a demon bear named Mor'du. The king swore that one day he would defeat the bear once and for all."'' *''"The king and queen had triplet sons and a daughter named Merida. Merida would eventually be queen, and her mother wanted to make sure that the princess was prepared."'' *''"Merida did not like her mother's rules. What she did like was riding full speed through the countryside on her horse, Angus, shooting arrows with her bow. She was very skilled at archery."'' *''"One evening, the queen received exciting news from the clans of Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall. She told Merida that the firstborn from each clan would compete in the palace games. The princess would marry the winner. Merida was horrified. Marriage? She stormed out of the room."'' *''"Queen Elinor followed Merida. She told the princess a story about an ancient kingdom whose king divided the land among his four sons. But one prince wanted to rule the kingdom by himself. He followed his own path, and the kingdom fell apart. The queen looked at her daughter."'' *''"Despite Merida's protests, the clans arrived. Merida was allowed to decide what their challenge would be. Suddenly, she had an idea. After Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin and Wee Dingwall had taken their turns with their bows, a hooded figure appeared. Merida shot one bull's-eye after another."'' *''"Queen Elinor was furious. She took Merida into the castle. Merida glared at her mother. She turned to the family tapestry hanging on the wall and slashed it with her sword. Then she ran out of the castle and jumped onto her horse."'' *''"Merida and Angus galloped through the forest, but suddenly, the horse stopped short. They were in the middle of a circle of stones. A strange, glowing blue light appeared. Merida followed it to a cottage. She opened the door and saw an old woman. When Merida realized that the woman was a witch, she begged her a spell."'' *''"The witch told Merida that long ago she had met a prince. He demanded a spell that would give him the strength of ten men. That was all Merida needed to hear. The witch began throwing things into a cauldron. It bubbled and exploded. The witch pulled out a dainty cake."'' *''"Merida went home and gave the cake to her mother. The queen smiled, glad her daughter had returned. She tried the cake, but nothing happened. Then, as the two walked down the hallway, Queen Elinor stumbled."'' *''"Merida put her mother to bed and sat by her side. After a few movements, the queen stood up. As the sheet fell away from her, there, in front of Merida, stood a bear! Merida couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was a bear! Merida knew she had to get her mother out of the castle. If the king saw a bear, he would surely kill it. Meanwhile, the triplets had found the spell cake. They gobbled it up, they, too, started to feel a bit strange."'' *''"Merida and Queen Elinor raced to the woods. They needed to reverse the spell, but night had fallen, so they took shelter. The next morning, Merida showed her mother how to catch fish in a stream. For the first time in a while, they had fun together."'' *''"Finally, the pair found the witch's cottage. But no one was there. Merida jumped----a voice was coming from the witch's cauldron! It told her: 'Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride.' Then the same blue light appeared. It led them deeper into the woods, to a crumbling ruin. Merida looked around in confusion. Suddenly, the ground gave way underneath her."'' *''"The princess landed in an ancient throne room. There she saw a stone tablet with four princes. One of them had been broken off. Merida gasped. The prince in her mother's story and the one in the witch's story were the same!"'' *''"Merida looked around. There were bones on the floor and claw marks on the walls. The princess gulped. She turned and saw the evil bear behind her."'' *''"Merida barely escaped Mor'du. She and Queen Elinor rode like the wind through the woods. Merida knew that if they didn't reverse the spell, the queen could remain a bear forever, like the prince. She remembered her witch's words."'' *''"In the castle, they found the clans in the middle of a huge battle. King Fergus was furious. Lord Dingwall did not like that."'' *''"Merida realized that she needed to stop the fighting and decide who she would marry. She faced the crowd."'' *''"Merida looked toward her mother, who was hidden. The queen was gesturing to say that Merida didn't have to choose. Merida understood at once."'' *''"As the crowd cheered, Merida rushed the queen to the tapestry room. Suddenly, King Fergus threw open the door. He knew her mother was in danger. King Fergus rushed after the bear."'' *''"Merida grabbed a needle, some thread and the tapestry. She was sure she would break the spell. She found her brothers, who had turned into little bear cubs and they sped toward the woods on Angus. Merida frantically sewed the torn tapestry."'' *''"King Fergus and the hunting party had caught Queen Elinor. Lord MacGuffin led the pack. The queen roared in terror as the king raised his sword. But Merida suddenly burst out of the woods with her own sword. Just then, a huge beast stepped into the Ring of Stones. His eyes gleamed evilly. Merida gasped."'' *''"The demon bear swatted hunters away like flies. He tossed King Fergus into the stones. Then he turned to Merida. Queen Elinor roared. She attacked Mor'du. The bears slashed at each other, but the queen fooled Mor'du into charging a broken stone. The stone toppled over, crushing the demon bear. Merida rushed to her mother and placed the memorial tapestry over her. Nothing happened. Queen Elinor growled softly. Merida hugged her. As they embraced, morning light began to fill the Ring of Stones."'' *''"Suddenly, Merida felt a human hand stroke her hair. Her mother wasn't a bear anymore! The queen smiled at her daughter. The triplets came running over. They were boys again! All was right in the kingdom of DunBroch as the royal family hugged and laughed. Merida knew that from then on she could be a princess and still be herself."'' Eureka Promos Frozen (2013) (Read-Along) *"This is the story of two sisters named Anna and Elsa. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this sound…let's begin now." *''"When Princess Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle were little girls, they were the best of friends. Anna was one of the only people who knew Elsa's secret. Elsa had the power to make snow and ice with just her hands! One night, Elsa filled an empty ballroom with snow. The sisters played together, building a snowman, sledding and ice skating."'' *''"But as they played, Elsa lost control. She accidentally hit Anna with a blast of icy magic! Anna was badly hurt, so her parents went to the ancient mountain trolls for help. There, a wise old troll told them that Anna could be saved––she was lucky to have been hit in the head, not the heart."'' *''"Even though Anna got better, her parents worried that people would fear Elsa's powers. To keep her gift a secret, they surrounded the castle with walls and never let anyone inside. But whenever Elsa had strong feelings, the magic still spilled out. Elsa didn't want to hurt her sister again, so she never played with Anna. This made Anna feel very lonely. Even after their parents were lost in a storm at sea, the sisters didn't spend any time together."'' *''"Years later, it was time for Elsa to become queen of Arendelle. For just that day, the castle gates were opened! Hundreds of people attended the crowning ceremony. Elsa worked hard to hide her feelings––and her powers! Anna loved meeting all the new people."'' *''"At the coronation party, Anna danced with handsome Prince Hans from the Southern Isles. He made her heart flutter. It seemed like they had everything in common."'' *''"Because the gates were just open for one day, Hans and Anna knew this was their only chance to be together."'' *''"Anna and Hans asked Elsa for her blessing. But Elsa thought their engagement was a bad idea. Anna couldn't believe it."'' *''"Elsa started to lose control. As she shouted, ice shot from her hands. Everyone stared at Elsa in shock. Now all of Arendelle knew Elsa's secret! Elsa panicked and fled for the mountains."'' *''"Anna felt horrible! Elsa's out-of-control powers had created a terrible winter storm––in the middle of summer! She left Hans in charge of the kingdom, and raced after Elsa on her horse. But as Anna rode through the fierce wind, her horse threw her into the snow and ran off back to Arendelle."'' *''"Luckily, Anna met an ice harvester named Kristoff and his reindeer friend named Sven. She asked them for help. Together, they set off to look for Elsa."'' *''"As they climbed the mountain, Anna and Kristoff discovered a beautiful winter wonderland. There, they met an enchanted snowman named Olaf. Anna thought he looked familiar. Olaf smiled."'' *''"Kristoff got to the point. Olaf was eager to help them."'' *''"Meanwhile, Hans was hard at work, helping the people of Arendelle. But when Anna's horse came back to the castle without her, Hans knew he couldn't stay. Hans turned to the crowd. Soon, Hans and some soldiers set out in search of Anna––and Elsa."'' *''"Back on the mountain, Olaf led Anna and Kristoff to a giant ice palace that Elsa had created with her powers. Even Kristoff was impressed."'' *''"Inside, Anna told Elsa about the terrible storm to Arendelle. Elsa looked worried. Elsa was afraid if she went back, she would just make the storm worse. Arendelle---and Anna---might be better off without her."'' *''"Anna tried over and over again to convince Elsa to come home. But Elsa was too scared that she would hurt some people. As Elsa argued with her sister, an icy wave of magic burst from her body––and struck Anna in the chest! Anna stood up and looked at Elsa. Elsa knew what she had to do."'' *''"Elsa used her magic to create a huge snowman. He chased the friends out of the palace and towards a tall cliff. Kristoff pulled out a rope to help them climb down. They leaped over the edge, and landed safely on the fluffy snow below. They had escaped from the snowman, but Anna had other things to worry about."'' *''"Anna's hair was turning snowy white! Kristoff brought Anna to the trolls, hoping they could help. One troll told them that Elsa's icy magic had struck Anna's heart. If the magic was not reversed, Anna would soon be frozen solid. Only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. Anna knew she loved Hans––maybe a kiss from him would work! As the friends hurried toward Arendelle, Anna began to shiver. Kristoff was especially worried about her. He was starting to care for Anna."'' *''"At that moment, Hans and his soldiers had arrived at the ice palace and attacked Elsa. As she defended herself, Elsa trapped one of her attackers behind icy spikes. Hans cried out to her."'' *''"Elsa paused, but in her moment of doubt, she was knocked out. The attackers brought her back to Arendelle and threw her in the dungeon."'' *''"When Anna arrived in Arendelle, she said good-bye to Kristoff and Olaf. Then, she raced to see Hans. As soon as they were alone, Anna asked Hans to save her with a kiss. But Hans refused! Anna realized that he had only pretended to love her. He wanted to take over Arendelle by getting rid of Anna and Elsa!"'' *''"Hans left Anna alone and shivering. Luckily, Olaf found her and helped her warm up by the fire. But Anna was still getting weaker and weaker. As Anna told him about Hans's evil plan, Olaf glanced out the window and saw Kristoff racing toward the castle. He realized that Kristoff loved Anna. It was Kristoff that Anna needed to kiss! With the last of her strength, Anna struggled outside."'' *''"Meanwhile, Elsa had escaped from the dungeon, but Hans was close behind her. Hans told Elsa to shoot her magic blast to Anna's heart. Elsa collapsed in the snow and closed her eyes. Everything she had done to protect her sister had failed. And it was all her fault. Nearby, Anna was hurrying toward Kristoff when she heard the clang of Hans's sword. She turned and saw her sister––Elsa was in danger!"'' *''"Instead of saving herself and running to Kristoff, Anna leaped in front of her sister. As Hans swung his sword, it shattered against Anna's frozen body. She had turned to solid ice."'' *''"Elsa clutched her sister. Suddenly, Anna began to thaw! Her arms, warm again, reached around Elsa and the two sisters hugged. As Olaf watched them, he remembered what the wise old troll had said. Anna's love for Elsa had saved both of them––and the kingdom."'' *''"Soon the two sisters were best friends again, and summer had returned to Arendelle. Elsa even made Olaf a little snow cloud to keep him from melting. One day, Elsa had a surprise for Anna––the castle gates were wide open! The sisters smiled at each other. Now everything was the way it was supposed to be."'' Monk Promos Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Olaf's search for holiday traditions for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"It was time for the holidays in Arendelle, and the castle was buzzing with excitement. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna helped the castle staff decorate. It was their first holiday since Elsa became queen, and the sisters were throwing a surprise party for the entire kingdom. Olaf couldn't wait for the celebrations to begin. He popped out of a cake. Anna giggled. Elsa smiled at the little snowman."'' *''"Soon townspeople filled the courtyard. Kristoff and Sven wheeled in the giant Yule Bell. As Anna and Elsa pulled the rope, the bell's joyful sound rang out across the kingdom. Elsa made the official announcement."'' *''"As the doors to the castle opened, Anna signaled to Olaf. But instead of entering the holiday party, all the townspeople started to walk away!"'' *''"Anna rushed after them. The villagers politely explained that they were going home to enjoy their family traditions. Besides, they didn't want to intrude on Anna and Elsa's traditions."'' *''"Kristoff tried to cheer up Anna and Elsa by sharing a tradition that he and Sven had always enjoyed with the trolls. Then Sven revealed a mud troll named Flemmy. Kristoff demonstrated the final part of the tradition. But Anna and Elsa weren't about to lick the troll! Kristoff shrugged."'' *''"Anna and Elsa followed Olaf into the ballroom. He wanted to know about their favorite family tradition. But Elsa could only remember ringing the Yule Bell. Anna watched sadly as Elsa left the room."'' *''"Olaf didn't like seeing Anna and Elsa so upset. Suddenly, Olaf had an idea. He went to the stable to find Sven. Together, the two friends hopped on Kristoff's sleigh to put Olaf's plan into motion."'' *''"When they got to town, Olaf knocked on the first door he saw. Inside was a family who made candy canes together each year. They handed one to Olaf, and he replaced his carrot nose with it. Olaf liked the family's tradition, but there were still many more to find!"'' *''"As Olaf and Sven continued from house to house, the little snowman learned all about the different things families did together for the holidays."'' *''"He put something from every household onto the sleigh. Soon it was overflowing with wonderful traditions for Elsa and Anna!"'' *''"It was nearly dark by the time they got to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. The large salesman greeted them at the door. Olaf and Sven joined the Oakens in their holiday tradition, relaxing in the family sauna. Oaken smiled at Olaf. Olaf nodded as he began to dissolve. Oaken tossed Olaf back out into the cold, where the snowman re-formed. He then happily threw a sauna onto the sleigh."'' *''"Pleased with all the traditions they had found, Sven and Olaf headed back to the castle. As they made their way through the woods, a hot coal from the sauna tumbled out and fell into the pile of traditions. The whole sleigh caught fire!"'' *''"The burning sleigh dragged Olaf and Sven down the mountainside. They were flung to opposite sides of a ravine as the sleigh flew over a cliff. It exploded in the snow below. All the traditions were gone, except one. Olaf triumphantly held up a fruitcake. The snowman told Sven he'd meet him back at the castle. He skipped into the dark woods. In the distance, Sven heard the howling of hungry wolves chasing Olaf. He raced back toward the castle to get help."'' *''"Back at the castle, Elsa felt bad about walking away from Anna. She went to look for her sister. Elsa found Anna in the attic. Anna had been looking through her old trunk from her childhood. She wanted to know what was in Elsa's trunk. Elsa shrugged."'' *''"Anna laughed, thinking her sister was joking, but when she looked in Elsa's trunk, it was true! Elsa lifted a row of gloves and smiled slyly to herself as she spotted something. She reached into her trunk and pulled out a small wooden box with two tiny bells on it. She handed it to Anna. Anna was confused. Elsa smiled. Anna opened the box and her face brightened."'' *''"Meanwhile, Sven had arrived back at the castle. He burst into the stables and tried to tell Kristoff that Olaf was in danger, but Kristoff didn't understand. Anna and Elsa appeared in the doorway. They instantly knew that Sven was trying to say. Anna was shocked. Elsa gasped. Anna took charge."'' *''"Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and an Arendelle search party headed into the mountains in search of Olaf. Anna and Elsa called for their friend. Suddenly, the sisters heard a sad, familiar voice. Anna and Elsa looked down to see a carrot sticking out of a large pile of snow. They shared a smile."'' *''"After Sven pulled Olaf out of the snow, Olaf told that everything that had happened. He'd lost everything he had gathered, even the fruitcake. Anna shook her head. Anna held the box open. Inside was artwork that she had made as a child for Elsa. The artwork was all of Olaf!"'' *''"Elsa smiled."'' *''"Anna explained that she made artwork of Olaf for Elsa and slipped it under Elsa's door every year. Elsa had kept it all in a box. The sisters both treasured the artwork, because it reminded them of their childhood and of how much they loved each other."'' *''"Anna and Elsa had a holiday tradition after all. Olaf was delighted and surprised. Anna and Elsa gave Olaf a great big hug. The little snowman giggled happily."'' *''"Kristoff, Sven and the rest of the search party gathered around them. Everyone was overjoyed to see Olaf safe and sound. Elsa wanted to do something special to celebrate."'' *''"Using her magic, Elsa created a sparkling ice tree and decorated it with lanterns from the search party. She also made a star of ice around Anna's small Olaf sculpture. Then the little snowman hung it on top of the tree."'' *''"Elsa and Anna were happy and grateful to be with family and friends. Elsa looked around. Anna nodded."'' Peter Pan (1953) (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Peter Pan's adventure with the Darling children. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now!"'' *''"The Darling children, Wendy, John and Michael lived in a quiet street in London. At bedtime, Wendy told her brothers' stories about Peter Pan, a boy who lived far away in Never Land. Wendy knew that Peter was real because she had found his shadow trapped in their nursery."'' *''"Late one night, Peter and his fairy friend Tinker Bell flew into the Darlings' house to look for Peter's lost shadow."'' *''"Just then, Wendy woke up. She couldn't believe her eyes. Wendy climbed out of bed happily. As Wendy sewed, she had many questions for Peter. Wendy knew all about Peter's Lost Boys."'' *''"Wendy told Peter that it was her last night in the children's nursery. Peter realized that meant no more stories! Wendy couldn't go without her brothers, so she quickly woke them up."'' *''"Then Peter taught them how to fly."'' *''"Soon they were flying high above Never Land. Wendy thought it was the most magical place she'd ever seen. They could see Mermaid Lagoon, the Indian Camp and even the Jolly Roger; Captain Hook's ship!"'' *"On deck, the evil Captain Hook stood with Mr. Smee, his loyal shipmate. Hook studied a map of the island. Captain Hook hated Peter Pan. The pirate had lost his hand in a fierce sword fight with Peter. Hook's hand had been eaten by a crocodile, who liked the taste so much he followed the pirate around, waiting for more. Fortunately, the Crocodile had also swallowed a clock. Whenever Hook heard a tick-tock sound, he knew it was time to run." *''"As soon as Peter and the Darlings landed, Peter couldn't wait to show Wendy around. So John, Michael and the Lost Boys went exploring, hoping to find some Indians. John was excited to be the leader."'' *''"Usually, the Indians playfully captured the Lost Boys. But this time, the Indian Chief was too upset to play games. Captain Hook had kidnapped his daughter, Tiger Lily!"'' *''"While Peter and Wendy were exploring, they saw Captain Hook and Smee in a rowboat. Tiger Lily was with them, and she was tied up! Peter and Wendy followed the boat to Skull Rock. Hook roped Tiger Lily to an anchor and questioned her. Even though Tiger Lily knew she might drown, she refused to tell Hook how to find her friend Peter."'' *''"High above the captive princess, Peter had an idea. He flew down and landed right on Hook's sword, jumping on the blade as if it were a diving board. Then Peter pulled out his dagger and challenged Hook to a sword fight. Peter even fought in midair!"'' *''"Suddenly, everyone heard a tick-tock sound. Hook looked down to see the Crocodile licking his lips. Smee quickly rowed over and rescued Hook. They headed for their ship, but the Crocodile followed closely behind. Peter and Wendy swooped down and saved Tiger Lily from the rising water."'' *''"But Hook didn't give up on finding Peter's hideout. He kidnapped Tinker Bell and brought her to the Jolly Roger. The Captain put on his best pirate clothes and his wickedest smile. Hook tricked Tinker Bell into showing him where Peter lived. Then he laughed wickedly and locked Tink inside a lantern."'' *''"Meanwhile, at Peter's hideout, Wendy was beginning to miss her parents back in London. John, Michael and the Lost Boys listened as he told them how wonderful it was to have a mother. When she finished, they all decided they wanted to go home with Wendy. That made Peter very angry. That didn't stop Wendy and the boys. They left Peter behind and raced outside where Hook's crew was waiting for them!"'' *''"The pirates brought the children back to the Jolly Roger and tied them to the mast. Captain Hook offered the children a deal."'' *''"Wendy proudly shook her head."'' *''"Back in his hideout, Peter discovered a package. But before he could open it, Tink flew in. She had escaped from the lantern after overhearing Hook's evil plan. She knew the present was actually a bomb led by the captain himself!"'' *''"Tinker Bell pulled the box out of Peter's hands just before it exploded. Luckily, Tink was not badly hurt. She told Peter that Wendy and the boys had been captured. Peter knew he had to save them."'' *''"On the ship, Wendy and the boys still refused to join Hook's pirate crew. So Hook ordered them all overboard. Everyone watched as Wendy bravely walked the plank first. Without pixie dust, she had no way to escape. But just before she splashed into the water, Peter arrived and caught her. Once Wendy was safe, Peter went after the pirate captain."'' *''"Peter drew his sword and attacked the captain. John, Michael and the Lost Boys helped fight the pirates, too. Soon Peter had won his sword fight with Hook, and his crew was forced to surrender. All the children cheered. Hook made one last swipe at Peter, but he lost his balance and fell over the side of the ship, where the Crocodile was waiting for him. Hook swam away as fast as he could!"'' *''"With Hook defeated, it was time for the Darlings to go home. This time, Peter decided to help. Tinker Bell sprinkled the ship with pixie dust, and it began sailing through the air toward London. When they arrived, Wendy, John and Michael said good-bye to their friends. They would never forget their wonderful adventure in Never Land wiht the boy who never grew up."'' Planet Earth Promos Psych Promos Wreck-It Ralph (2012) (Read-Along) *''"Wreck-it Ralph is a video-game Bad Guy who wants to prove he can be a hero. To find out what happens, read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"Wreck-it Ralph was a Bad Guy. His job was to destroy things inside an arcade game called Fix-it Felix, Jr. As soon as the game started, Ralph began smashing buildings. Fix-it Felix was the hero of the game. He repaired everything that Ralph wrecked." *"''Every time a kid beat the game, Felix won a medal. Then the Nicelanders would yell at Ralph and throw him in the mud. Ralph tried not to mind. After all, every game needed a Bad Guy." *''"One day, Ralph decided that he'd had enough. He snuck out of Fix-it Felix, Jr. and went into a video game called Hero's Duty. If Ralph got past all the evil cy-bugs hid their eggs, he would win the Medal of Heroes."'' *''"Ralph was sure that would prove he was a Good Guy! But just as Ralph grabbed the medal, a cy-bug attacked him! They fell into an escape pod, and the ship's computer came online."'' *''"Ralph and the cy-bug launched across the arcade. They crashed into another game called Sugar Rush. Everything there was made out of candy. Ralph was upset. Ralph managed to get free from the escape pod. But the cy-bug took into a sea of taffy."'' *''"Meanwhile, the Nicelanders in Fix-it Felix, Jr. were in big trouble. Without Ralph wrecking things, kids thought the game was broken. A giant Out of Order sign was put on it. Felix set out to find Ralph."'' *''"Back in Sugar Rush, Ralph realized his medal was missing. It had landed in a tree when the pod crashed. He started climbing. A little girl named Vanellope von Schweetz was also in the tree. She noticed Ralph's medal."'' *''"Vanellope snatched the medal away from Ralph. She hurried to the other side of the kingdom. A kart race was about to begin. King Candy was in charge. He explained the rules. The entry fee for the race was one gold coin."'' *''"Vanellope ran up and tossed Ralph's golden medal into the entry pot. The crowd gasped. Vanellope wanted to race more than anything. But she wasn't supposed to. There was a problem with her programming. Everyone thought that the arcade would put Sugar Rush out of order if she competed."'' *''"Just then, Ralph showed up. He had fallen into a taffy pool and was covered in sticky candy. He chased Vanellope."'' *''"Ralph finally caught up to Vanellope. By that point, he was clean from the taffy. Just before he reached Vanellope, he overheard the other racers in Sugar Rush teasing her. They threw her in the mud and smashed her kart! This made Ralph angry."'' *''"He chased the kids away. Afterward, Vanellope told Ralph she had a plan. Ralph reluctantly agreed."'' *''"Meanwhile, Felix had tracked Ralph to Sugar Rush. He joined forces with Sergeant Calhoun from Hero's Duty. Calhoun wanted to make sure no cy-bugs had escaped from her game. Felix wanted to bring Ralph home so he couldn't go Turbo."'' *''"Felix explained that when the arcade had first opened. Turbo was the star of a popular game called Turbo Time. But when a newer, fancier game came to the arcade, Turbo was jealous. He took it over, and kids though it was broken. Turbo ended up putting both games and himself out of order, for good. Felix needed to bring Ralph home, or the same thing would happen to his game."'' *''"On the other side of the kingdom, Ralph and Vanellope were busy backing a kart. It was very complicated. In the end, the kart turned out lumpy. And it was covered in crazy decorations. Ralph thought it was a disaster. But Vanellope was thrilled. She finally had a real racing kart! When Ralph saw her face, he couldn't help feeling a little proud."'' *''"It was almost time for the race. Vanellope ran to get something. Just then, King Candy showed up, with Ralph's medal. He explained that Vanellope was never meant to be in Sugar Rush. If she raced, kids would think the game had glitches. It would go out of order, and Vanellope would disappear forever."'' *''"The king offered to give Ralph his medal back, as long as he promised to keep Vanellope from racing. Ralph reluctantly agreed. He wanted to Vanellope to stay safe."'' *''"King Candy left just as Vanellope returned. She had made a special medallion for Ralph. It said, you're my hero. Ralph felt terrible. He had to tell her the bad news. Vanellope saw that Ralph had his medal back and thought he had turned against her. Ralph realized there was only one way to keep Vanellope from racing. He smashed her kart. Vanellope ran off in tears."'' *''"Ralph sadly headed back to the Fix-it Felix, Jr. game. When he got there, he noticed something strange. Across the arcade, he could see the Sugar Rush game console. It showed pictures of all the racers. And Vanellope was one of them! Vanellope wasn't a glitch. King Candy had lied to him!"'' *''"Ralph realized that King Candy had messed with Vanellope's programming. If Vanellope crossed the race's finish line, the game would reset and her programming would be restored. Ralph dashed back to Sugar Rush. He found Felix trapped in King Candy's dungeon. Ralph begged him to repair Vanellope's broken kart."'' *''"Felix fixed the cart in no time. Together, the friends found Vanellope. They needed to get her to the race."'' *''"By the time they reached the track, the competition had already begun. Vanellope caught up with the other karts lickety-split. Soon she was neck-and-neck with King Candy."'' *''"The king was furious. He tried to run Vanellope off the track. King Candy banged into her, and then, he began to giltch."'' *''"He transformed into Turbo! The crowd screamed. King Candy was really Turbo!"'' *''"Suddenly, the ground exploded! Hundreds of cy-bugs crawled out. Ralph realized they were going to destroy Sugar Rush. Just then, he had an idea. Cy-bugs were attracted to bright things. Ralph climbed to the top of a tall mountain and wrecked it. A bright stream of diet soda shot out."'' *''"The cy-bugs flew straight into the geyser and were vaporized! A cy-bug chomped Turbo and flew into the soda, too. Ralph was about to fall in. Suddenly, Vanellope zoomed up on her kart. She rescued Ralph from the mountain just in time. They were both heroes!"'' *''"Back at the finish line, Vanellope climbed into her kart. Ralph smiled. Vanellope took a deep breath. Ralph pushed across the finish line. Then something incredible happened. Vanellope's programming was restored."'' *''"And she transformed into a princess! It turned out Vanellope wasn't just a racer. She was the true leader of Sugar Rush. Everyone cheered."'' *''"Ralph and Vanellope hugged good-bye. It was time for Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to go home. Back in Fix-it Felix, Jr., things were different for Ralph. The Nicelanders appreciated his wrecking, and they were much kinder to him. And Ralph that as long as he had Vanellope's friendship, he didn't need a medal to prove he was good, after all. Because if a little girl like Vanellope liked him, how bad could he be?"'' Category:Narrations